McKinley Family Reunion
by JustAmyRobHere
Summary: Everyone is back for the Reunion. (Part 2 will be up soon)
1. Chapter 1

**McKinley Family Reunion.**

**AU – Rachel is 6 months pregnant with twins when she comes home to find her husband Noah and daughter in the living room watching TV before making cakes for the Family Reunion which was being held at McKinley. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Noah's POV:**

I was asleep when my 2 year old daughter Mia came in,

"Daddy" Mia said from my bedroom doorway.

"What is it baby girl" I asked the small girl at my doorway

"I had a bad dream" she pouted and she went up to rub her eye which was difficult since she had her wee stuffed dog with her.

"Come here then princess" I said as my daughter came up beside me.

We lived there for an hour; I picked Mia up and took her to the living room I start her down so she could watch Saturday cartoons while I made her breakfast for her and me.

I took in my daughter's breakfast and pulled her to sit on my lap while watching cartoons.

I looked at my daughter and smiled. Mia was a mix between me and Rachel; she had the same nose as her mothers. She was really excited for her new Brother and Sister to get here in 4 months. She loved singing Disney songs and loved watching them every time when she has the TV which is nearly always and she loved playing with her dollies.

* * *

**Nobody's POV:**

Rachel was away visiting Quinn and Santana, who got married after Mr Schue's wedding which eventually happened 6 years ago. They have a 4 year old son called Gabriel and a 2 year old daughter called Melanie, who is all Santana and they have one on the way.

Finn ended up marrying a girl called Susan who he met at OSU when studying how to be a teacher. They got married about 2 years after dating, Finn surprised by taking Susan to Sydney where he proposed they now are expecting twins who are both girls.

Mike and Tina married after Tina graduated from High school, they decided that they still loved each other and got married. They now have 2 wee girls called Sophia & Nick. Mike and Tina ended up marrying after their first child was born.

Brittany and Sam married when they were in their senior year, they are now expecting a second child, and after them both finished at college, when they came home from their honeymoon she found out that she was pregnant with their first child who is called Ami.

Marley and Jake married after they finished up college which was about 2 years ago and now expecting a little girl who is going to be called Florence.

Mercedes and Shane got married after Mercedes found out that Sam had married Brittany, Shane and she went to UCLA where they studied music and football, after about 3 years of dating, Shane popped the question and they got married that following summer. They have 3 children Sydney, Paris & London.

Blaine & Kurt got back together after Kurt decide to forgive Blaine for cheating on him so they got back together and after 4 years of dating they got back together. They found a surrogate who had twins boy and a girl which they named Kaylie & Louise.

* * *

**Rachel's POV: **

I woke up at 6 am to get ready because I was going to see my best friends, Quinn & Santana.

Me, Quinn & Santana became close when we all moved back to Lima with our families. I was 6 months pregnant with twins and it was exhausting, I am constantly tired and want to lie in my bed all day and stay of my feet, my tummy is getting bigger and bigger, I can't see my feet.

We were all sitting in the living room when Quinn asked "So what are you making for the McKinley Family Reunion?"

"Well I plan on making my famous sugar cookies, tablet and mars bar cake" I said sipping my glass of water.

"That sounds yummy" Santana said.

"Yeah, it will be, Mia and Noah will be helping me so I don't fall asleep while doing it" I said, they laughed at the thought of me ever falling asleep when doing something.

"So what are you and Quinn making" I asked as Quinn and Santana sat together on the love seat.

"Besides love, I don't know anything that is in the recipe books and that are easy peasy" Santana said.

"Ha-ha very funny San" I said laughing. San & Quinnie were a cute couple.

I said goodbye to my two friends before I got into my car and drove to mine and Noah's apartment to see how my little family were doing.

"Mummy's home" I heard my daughter Mia saying.

She ran to me and I managed to catch her and lift her up and give a hug and a kiss before going to greet my husband who was sprawled on the couch, Mia was probably lying on his chest as he watched cartoons with her.

"Mia, watch what you are doing" Noah said making sure I wasn't sore when I lifted up Mia, Mia was very light for a 2 year old.

"I am, daddy" Mia's little voice said.

* * *

**A/N 2 tell me what you think, the next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Not a new chapter

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Need Help Finding These Stories and a Beta**

**The first one is that**

**- Noah and Rachel are in a relationship**

**- They go to the mall and Rachel sees Santana & Noah hugging then she gets upset and leaves**

**- Noah and a cheerio are talking in his locker when Rachel comes up and tells her that Noah is hers or something like that.**

**- Noah ends up in a coma and Rachel comes back 10 years later and shes back to tell him that she met someone new and they are getting married**

**2nd one is that Noah sings "Like we Used to" to Rachel when shes in her room.**

**3rd one is that Noah and Rachel are back at McKinley when they sing "Can't Shake You" infront of the new glee club such as Kitty, Marley, Jake, Brittany**

**I'm also looking for someone to be my Beta because i need help with my grammar because i'm rubbish at english even though english is my first language so please help me find a beta that will help me with my stories which are called "Ava Maria Puckerman" "Caroline" & "Meeting You For The First Time"**


End file.
